In These Loving Arms of Mine
by darkangel9314
Summary: Damon Salvatore never thought he would live without his best friend Bonnie Bennett, but when an unfortunate accident puts Bonnie in a coma, Damon is left without his best friend. Will he survive without her? Will she pull through? Or will Damon's life be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

In These Loving Arms of Mine

Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore would always remember the first day he met Bonnie Bennett. It had been a nice spring day in 6th grade. Damon was still in his awkward phase and that meant a lot of teasing from the other kids. Damon always hated to be teased. Especially by guys whose dicks were probably only the size of a bobby pin, but he would never say that to them out loud.

Anyway, he was getting off topic, so one day He was relentlessly getting bullied on the school yard by Kol Mikaelson when a girl shoved him and put her hands on her hips in a threatening gesture.

"Why don't you go pick on someone your own size Kol. Leave him alone."

Kol got up and gave the girl a death glare as he went away. Damon got up as she turned towards him. He had to admit that she was pretty cool for a girl. No girl had ever done that for him before. He was impressed.

"Thanks." he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

She looked at it and shook her head.

"I'm not going to shake your hand until you get stronger. This town doesn't have room for weenies. Now the next time I see him bully you have to stand up for yourself on your own. It's the only way we can be friends." she winked and went on her way.

Damon smiled. It was the first time he met Bonnie Bennett. It was also the first time he felt as if he could defend himself if he chose to. So that's exactly what he did ever since then. His parents did appreciate the number of fights he got into, but Bonnie did. And as long as he had her, he had what he needed in life. She was his best friend for life or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In These Loving Arms of Mine

Chapter 2

In one moment the world seemed as if it stopped. Sirens flashed through his eyes as he waited in the hospital waiting room. How had he been so blind. How had he let this happen? He had just been with her earlier. He remembered the exchange as if it were yesterday. They had been at a party and that was the last time he had seen Bonnie. What had he done? How could he have done this to her?

The party was in full swing or that;s at least what Damon thought was happening out there. He was more occupied with other things at the moment. And this one was called Elena Gilbert. She was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met and Damon was amazed that Elena had actually pulled him into this closet and started to make out with him. It had been a miracle for him seeing as how Elena never really communicated on him on a daily basis. They really didn't hang out in the same cliché, but that hadn't stopped them from having a little fun with each other every now and again.

Elena smiled as Damon unzipped her dress and it fell to her ankles. Her back arched as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on those gorgeous lips. He swore he couldn't get close enough to her. He would have taken her in that coat closet than if someone hadn't opened the door and interrupted them.

Elena screamed out in surprise s she picked up her dress and got dressed. Damon sighed and turned around to see Bonnie with a vodka bottle in one of her hands and a chaser in the other. Damon swore he couldn't take her anywhere without her causing a scene.

"What the hell you perv?" Elena said narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

Bonnie had never approved of Damon's secret relationship with Elena, but she knew it wasn't really her choice which is why she would always cockblock him and Elena every chance she got.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and picked up something on the floor as she lifted Elena's panties off the floor.

"Whatever bitch, you forgot something." She said flinging the panties in Elena's face.

Elena gave her a look of hatred as she put her panties back on and gave Damon a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." she whispered giving him a too long kiss that made Bonnie roll her eyes yet again before she left to go back to the party.

Damon sighed and looked at his best friend with narrowed eyes. He had to admit that if Bonnie hadn't been his friend for years she would have been doing this because she was jealous, but he knew her better than that and she had a boyfriend anyway. He wondered why Enzo wasn't distracting her now. They had been together when Damon had taken Elena in the coat closet. Where was that bastard now?

"Where's Enzo?"

Bonnie sighed taking another swig of the vodka bottle.

"We had a fight and he left. Whatever. He can go bang one of his many whores for all I care. I'm gonna stay here and party."

"It doesn't mean you can cockblock me and Elena just because you're bored."

She rolled her eyes again taking another pull from the bottle. He really wished she would slow down on the alcohol, but he wasn't one to tell Bonnie Bennett what to do.

"So I take it you don't wanna go home?"

"No way in hell bro. Just go on without me. I'll find another ride home."

"Bonnie-"

She held a hand up to silence him and gave him one of her world famous smiles because they were so rare in Bonnie's case. He couldn't help but melt.

"Go Damon. I'm not arguing about this one."

"Fine, but if you need a ride home you call me you hear."

She nodded laughing slightly. "Whatever you say dad. Just go i'll be fine here."

He nodded and left the house driving home as he pulled into his driveway and went up to his room. It had been quite an interesting night and all he wanted to do was sleep. He pulled off the covers to his bed and laid his head down for only a second before he was awoken what seemed like minutes later.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock it was 3:30 am in the morning and he had no clue what the hell was going on. He looked at his phone. Their was no messages, but if he had to take an educated guess, he would he would have guessed that Bonnie had been too blasted to drive so she had walked to his house instead and decided to spend the night there.

He sighed throwing the covers off of him as he went downstairs to seed his mother and father standing beside the door with Enzo hanging out by the door. What the hell was he doing here this late at night? And why did his parents look very distressed when they saw him?

"What's going on?" he said midway down the stairs.

No one said anything to him until he was fully down there and his mother hugged him.

"Oh honey i'm so sorry."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"It's Bonnie Damon." Enzo said with his voice hallowed. " She's been in an accident. We have to go to the hospital now."


	3. Chapter 3

In These Loving Arms of Mine

Chapter 3

The car hadn't came to a full stop as Damon Salvatore flung the door open and raced until he found the nurses station. There was no way that this could be happening. There must have been some mistake. Bonnie Bennett could never be hurt, she was too strong for that, but as he heckled the nurse for more information he realized that this was no mistake.

"What happened?" he said in a strayed cry. H really hoped he didn't lose it in front of these strangers and his parents.

"It looks as if your friend had been behind the wheel while intoxicated. She lost control of the car and hit a nearby tree."

"How is she?" he said.

"She's still in surgery we won't know until later."

Damon nodded trying to hold his fury back. Why couldn't they tell him anymore information? He needed to know if she was going to be okay. She had to be okay.

It had seemed like hours before Damon had heard any news about Bonnie's condition. Every minute that passed by was like torture even Enzo and his parent's encouraging words hadn't helped. He just wished that he knew something about her.

Finally the doctor had finally came out, Bonnie's parents had been there since they had arrived and if Damon was a wreck he didn't want to think how Bonnie's parents were doing.

"How is she?" Bonnie's mother said while her husband held her close.

"I'm sorry to say that she's not doing well. We've managed to do everything we can but now it's all a waiting game. She might pull through it but I have to warn you there might be a slight chance that she might not."

"What are you trying to say?" Damon asked not being able to help himself.

"I'm saying you should prepare yourself for the worst. I'm sorry."

Damon heard a strangled cry as Bonnie's mom leaned into her father for some kind of comfort that she obviously couldn't find. No this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't accept that fate for her.

"Can-Can we see her?" he said struggling to get the words out.

The doctor nodded as Damon made his way to Bonnie's room not caring who was following him.

Damon stepped into Bonnie's hospital room trying to prepare for anything that he would see but what he saw was something that he truly couldn't handle. He thought he would never see the fabulous abnd amazing Bonnie Bennett like this, but it was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Bonnie laid on the hospital bed looking like a fragile doll that had been broken to pieces. Bandages were wrapped around both her legs, arms, neck, and head. And what was worse was that despite what Damon thought she didn't look as if she were alive. It was like the spirit of Bonnie Bennett wasn't there and he didn't know if he could handle that.

He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. This was all his fault. Why the hell would he believe Bonnie when she told him she would get a ride home. She was his best friend, how could he not have seen this coming. How could he have been so stupid? And what would happen if the one person he shared everything with would never wake up again?


	4. Chapter 4

In These Loving Arms of Mine

Chapter 4

The machines blared as Damon squeezed Bonnie's hand again trying to get passed the flutter of emotions that was taking over his body. Why had he let her leave the party drunk? He would never forgive himself for this. Even if Bonnie turned out to be okay, he would never feel the same. He just didn't know how the hell he would get passed this. Would he ever?

A quiet knock came from the door of Bonnie's hospital room as Damon dropped her hand and spun around in the chair to see his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert come in through the door with two cups of coffee in her hand and a stoic expression on her face. He knew she enjoyed being in hospitals just as much as he did and even though he hadn't called her to inform her on Bonnie's condition, he was still glad that she was here. Even if her and Bonnie didn't quite get along it didn't mean that Elena wished any harm to her. It was just that Damon had a feeling she was only here because Bonnie was Damon's best friend and she knew in her heart there would be no place he would rather be then here supporting his best friend as she tried to get better.

"Hey." she said her voice barely a whisper as if she could wake up Bonnie with just the volume of her voice.

Damon wished it could have been that easy to wake Bonnie up. That somehow Elena's voice would be enough to end this nightmare that he was living in right now, but life had never been that easy for anyone.

"Hey." he said back but she didn't move from her place at the door. She was probably too lost in her own memories. Probably the one that had brought them together in the first place.

"Is that for me?" he asked pointing to the second cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yeah. I thought it would cheer you up, but now that I'm here it seemed to be kind of a stupid idea."

Standing up from where the chair he occupied was at, Damon made his way to Elena where her head was now titled down and caressed her cheek which was what he usually did when she was feeling down on herself. She looked up at him with a bit of question in her eyes.

"It wasn't a stupid idea it was exactly what I needed right now. Thank you." He said taking the coffee from her hands and placing it on the bedside table near Bonnie.

"Is there anything else that I can do? I feel useless just standing here."

"You make this ordeal ten times better just by being here Elena. All you have to do is stay and it'll be enough."

"Why do I have a feeling you're just saying that to make me feel better?"

"You know that's a lie. I'm just glad that I don;t have to go through this alone."

"I'd never leave you alone in this. Has there been any news yet?"

"Not yet. And I have a feeling we won't be getting any good news for a good long while. I-I just can't leave her here you know. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Listen Damon in no way, shape or form is any of this your fault. It was just an accident. A rather tragic accident. I know you feel as if this is your fault, but no one could have predicted this would happen and I'm sure you're not the only one who feels guilty about this."

"I'm her best friend Elena. I should have protected her."

"You can't protect everyone Damon."

"What if she dies. Then what? The doctors said it isn't looking good for her. What if she dies and all I could ever think about is that I could have dragged her drunk ass back to my car and took her home myself. She wouldn't have been in an accident nor would she be laying in this hospital bed right now."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know that she would be alright right now if you would have taken her home Damon? Accidents happen every day whether or not the person is sober or not."

"I know that your answer is logical Elena, but it's not something I really need right now."

"You don;'t need to blame yourself for what happened to her either Damon."

"So you rather I blame her for this instead?"

Elena bit her lip as if she were trying to figure out what exactly to say in this situation.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Listen I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but it's not helping right now."

"I guess I should go then."

"Maybe you should." he told her before he could even think about it. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly right now.

"Elena, I-"

"It's okay Damon really. It was just a mistake coming here in the first place. She wouldn;t even want me here anyway and I feel like you don;t really want me here either. I get that you're in a bad place right now and that You're hurting, so please take all the time you need and we can talk when Bonnie gets better."

"Elena-" but she was out the door before he could even utter a word.


End file.
